This invention relates to containers and more particularly to a carton formed from a unitary blank of paperboard and particularly adapted to package a foodstuff. The blank is cut, provided with fold lines and is assembled by bending the panels about the fold lines and adhering the side and front panels or flaps together.
The art is aware of a great variety of paperboard cartons which are generally rectangular (termed a parallelepiped) having a bottom panel with upstanding side and edge panels and a hinged top cover panel having a front flap and two oppositely disposed end flaps. Often, paperboard cartons are closed by the application of adhesive along portions of overlapping panels such as the front bottom panel and front cover flap. While suitable for many uses, such prior constructions are not easily openable, particularly those constructions which are intended for the packaging of foodstuffs, such as microwavable frozen foods, which require a more secure seal than other products. If the package is securely sealed along all of its side and front panels, it is usually difficult to open without the use of special and relatively expensive opening arrangements such as tear strips.